


[Vid] Red Love

by winterevanesce



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, TGIFemslash, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV, mtv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: "Sometimes enough is enough"Made forTGIFemslash 2018





	[Vid] Red Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Vidder:** Kitty  
>  **Source:** Faking It (Tv), Season 1-3  
>  **Music:** Pia Mia "Red Love" ([Click For Lyrics)](https://genius.com/Pia-mia-red-love-lyrics)  
>  **Runtime:** 3:30  
> 

YOUTUBE  


VIMEO  
  
( **PASSWORD: kittyvids** )  


Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [WMV](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/FakingIt-RedLove.wmv.zip) or [MP4](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/FakingIt-RedLove.mp4.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/faking-it-red-love/), [Dreamwidth](https://winterevanesce.dreamwidth.org/391569.html), [Tumblr](http://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/170997172047/sometimes-enough-is-enough-tgifemslash-2018)
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  I made this for TGIFemslash (TGIF/F) Premiere’s show.
> 
> “Red Love” is an old video idea I’ve had that I’ve really wanted to make. What inspired me to show this side of Amy & Karma’s relationship is due to the fact that I was/still am disappointed that they never became more than just friends. I remember just waiting and waiting for Karma to be like “Amy, I love you and I’m gay.. Let’s stop faking it and be real girlfriends..” but that never happened. Maybe if the show weren’t cancelled so soon then maybe it would have happened eventually; I don’t really know.
> 
> I made this vid focus first on Amy’s POV then by the end it shifts to Karma’s POV. I debated a lot on the ending of this video. I wanted so badly to add in like a happy ending for them, but that didn’t really happen between them in the show (at least in the way I wanted it to) and it just made sense to go with how the show left off and the direction the video was going.
> 
> The effects work was no joke. I feel like that took me longer to pull off than actually piecing together the vid. For as long as I’ve wanted to make this video, I always pictured a red explosion of some sort behind the girls at the chorus. It was my way of showing their feelings and emotions flooding out from them.
> 
> Thank you for watching. Comments, thoughts, likes, etc. are always appreciated. 
> 
> XOXO ~ Kitty


End file.
